The Robert Sedita Show
The Robert Sedita Show is a classic children's television series based on the Sedita and Hanlon series since 1995. The series premiered on Treehouse TV in Canada and on Nick Jr. in the United States on October 31, 1999. Episodes Main article: List of The Robert Sedita Show episodes Characters All the characters are real humans. Main * Robert Sedita III - is an nineteen year old young man and is from Florida, NY. He has white skin and is Jennifer's only son. * Jennifer Lynn Sedita - is forty–four years old. She has white skin and is Bobby's mother. * Robert Sedita Jr. - is forty–eight years old. He has dark tan skin and is Bobby's father. * Robin A. Hanlon - (voiced by Seth O'Hickory) is seventy-one years old. She has tan skin, is Bobby's grandmother and is Jennifer's mother. * Buddy Love Sedita '''- The Sedita Family's 3rd pet dog is 9 years old today. * '''Debbie Supenski – Wife of Uncle Johnny and mother of Cousin Bobby. She is 55 years old and is also the nephew of Bobby Sedita. She calls Bobby "Chuck" from the Peanuts. She is one of Bobby's favorite aunts. * Uncle Johnny – Husband to Aunt Debbie and father of Cousin Bobby. Uncle Johnny always appears with a job at ShopRite when Bobby and his mom encounter him in town. * Mr. Dallas (nickname to Bumper) – racer of the Rob Sedita. He is slightly older than Rob and is a helper to the Sedita Family. * Anderson Host (nickname to Willy Mann) is a racer like Mr. Dallas. He sometimes helps customers with new furniture. * Supernanny – Aunt Debbie's great friend, who was first mentioned by Bobby. She made her first physical appearance in the seventeenth season near the end of 2015, where they met Aunt Debbie and Uncle Johnny. * Mrs. Casey – The para educator to the Minisink Satellite is Aunt Debbie's friend. She lives in Florida, NY just like Bobby. * Bobby Supenski '''- Cousin of Bobby is 22 years old, and is 2 years older than Robert Sedita III. * '''Joey Supenski - Bobby's cousin is 26 years old. * Ernie Supenski '''- Aunt Debbie's new pet dog from the reboot is 8 years old. * '''Johnny Paul Supenski - Bobby's oldest cousin is 28 years old and likes to listen to N.W.A. songs. * Yukon Cornelius - (nickname to Milty) - Bobby's father's friend likes to build and work on things. Schoolmates (Bobby's class) * Rebecca Bravo – is Bobby's 18 year old wonderwoman. She has light brown skin and black hair with glasses and is from Newburgh, NY. Bobby calls her "WONDER WOMAN" from the DC Comics and the 2017 movie. She also calls Bobby by using his Aunt Debbie's nickname used from the Peanuts. Sometimes, Rebecca needs help with her spelling by needing Bobby as her helper. * Topanga Spears – is Bobby's friend of Mrs. Pineda's class. She is 17 years old and is from Middletown, NY. * TyriQue Stuckey – Bobby's favorite sheriff, has light brown skin and curly hair. He is very talented at playing with Tyler Walko. He is a bit tall than the others and wears glasses. He is 16 years old and is from Washingtonville (A.K.A. Sailsbury Mills), NY. * Tyler Walko – Bobby's favorite officer, has tan skin – he also has no glasses, which are lacking in the other characters. He is 18 years old and is from Highland Falls, NY. * AnnMarie Calone - Friend of Rebecca has white skin and black hair. She is 16 years old and is from Middletown (A.K.A. Minisink), NY. * Alana Martin - Bobby's GIS student has brown skin and black hair. She is 18 years old, is shorter and is from Newburgh, NY. * Michael Pawlak - One of Bobby's friend has white skin and brown hair. He is 18 years old and is from Warwick, NY. * Patrick Casey '''- Bobby's students of Sanfordville Elementary past 11 years, is 18 years old and has been in Bobby's homeroom for 6 times each. He has white skin and black hair and is from Greenwood Lake, NY. * '''Nicholas Rivera – Partner of Bobby's school bus ride is 18 years old, and started riding with Bobby since the 2012 summer school year and during the school years starting in 2015. Rebecca nicknames him "FOXY THE PIRATE" from a video game. * James McKoy - Student in Ms. Hoffer's room with brown skin is one of Bobby's buddies. He is 16 years old, is a fat man and is from Cornwall (A.K.A. New Windsor), NY. * Iesha Brown - Student in Ms. Hoffer's room with dark brown skin and curly hair and rides the van with Rebecca and Alana. She is 18 years old and is from Newburgh, NY.